


The Pity

by ridgeline



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在恐惧之海中。





	The Pity

**Author's Note:**

> For you.

恐惧有气味。

恐惧会在你的嘴里留下迟滞的味道，让你的腋下出汗，牙齿磨得格格作响，双腿打颤；头脑里面充满了蜂群遮天蔽日的嗡鸣（_逃亡，立刻逃走，必须逃走_），双眼狂乱地搜索房间里面的逃生出口，一只手盲目地伸到前方作为防御，试图保护自己。恐惧让你食不下咽，推开面前的盘子，即使你的体重已经掉到了一个危险的数字。恐惧让你在深夜拿着牙刷，无意中看向镜子的时候，瞥到身后有影影绰绰的影子。

_那是——_

恐惧缠绕着Malcolm，像一件沉重的、过于合身的束缚夹克，而钥匙早已被扔进了下水道。不过这不可能是真的，所以他每天早上起床，吃五种药物，让血液变成强力而有效的镇静鸡尾酒。他跑步，做瑜伽，坚持正念训练，按照医生给的食谱吃饭（一天至少一顿），按时喂鹦鹉，而且在睡觉之前回复Ain的信息和妈妈的大部分信息。Malcolm每天睡三个小时，然后尽他所能，在黎明之前再睡上一个小时，即使只是半个小时也足够了。

他不经常做恶梦，至少不会对妈妈承认。

_——爸爸。_

如今Malcolm的生活已经是一片废墟，而且在散落的残骸下面藏着一些危险的东西（_是的，我们都同意这点，不是吗？我亲爱的孩子_），必须提起精神，小心翼翼，才能绕过去（有些深坑就在那里，一望即知，而有些则没那么明显；还有些隐藏在没法看到的地方，上面贴着用蜡笔写的警告）。恐惧统治了这个死寂的地方，仿佛一片幽暗的水域。

他已经被撕裂，然后被煅成。

Malcolm只是不知道，他什么时候会最终在恐惧之海里面溺水。

_——Malcolm。_

不过，他也曾经感觉安全过。

在他五岁的时候。有一天晚上，他得负责帮爸爸用别针整理稿件（_看到了吗？这个数字和这个数字挨在一起，对啦，就像你和我。_爸爸淘气地对他眨眼，），这是一份浩大的工程，所以不知道过了多久之后，Malcolm迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子上。他感觉到爸爸把他抱了起来，但是爸爸却没有把他送回卧室，只是让他的头枕着自己，然后继续工作。Malcolm的头埋在爸爸的睡袍里面，耳朵贴着爸爸的胸膛。他听到了一个陌生的声音，微弱，但是很熟悉。

然后爸爸和他解释，他现在听到的是自己的心跳声。人的心跳就是两拍，砰砰，砰砰，这是他与生俱来就知道的声音。_所以你会感觉很安全。_

_——因为我永远也不会伤害你。亲爱的。你是我的儿子。_

Malcolm睡着了。

FIN


End file.
